Lost And Found
by NZGirl25
Summary: Elena Morris has just arrived in the bay, looking for her family and the answers she's been waiting for. Will she get them? What will happen when people find out who she is? Chax, Rasey, Heanca.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my new story, Lost and Found. This has been in the works for quite a few months now, and I finally decided to upload it. I'm quite nervous about this one, but I hope you like it. **

* * *

"Elena, you don't have to do this." Amanda Morris told her eighteen-year old adopted daughter.

Elena Morris closed her suitcase and turned to the woman that she had called 'Mum' all her life. "I have to, I need to know where I come from, I need to find my twin."

"Let me come with you." Amanda pleaded.

Elena shook her head, her brown curly hair cascading down her back. "No, I need to do this by myself."

* * *

Elena stopped her car at the sign that read 'Welcome to Summer Bay.' Elena was scared. She was scared of rejection from her mother and fraternal twin sister.

She didn't know why she her mother adopted her out. She hoped there was a better explanation than her mother didn't want her. She sighed and brushed a curl behind her ear.

"Elena, you came this far, you can do this."

* * *

Leah Patterson-Baker was working her shift at The Pier diner, which she first worked at and now owned when Elena approached her.

"Hi, how can I help?" Leah asked politely, not recognising her but realising that she looked similar to two people that lived in the bay.

"Yeah, can I get a vanilla milkshake to go and would you be able to tell me where I can," Elena rummaged through her black handbag and pulled out a photo. "Find these people?" Elena asked, handing the photo over.

Leah looked at the photo and nodded. She knew exactly who they were.

"Sure," Leah said, grabbing a napkin and a pen. She wrote down an address and handed the serviette to Elena. "Here you go, I'll just go make your drink."

"Thanks." Elena smiled. She was nearly there.

* * *

Elena decided to walk down the beach while she sipped her milkshake. She wanted to finish it before she went to the address that the woman at the diner had given her.

"You're new." Someone commented behind her. Elena jumped and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." A brunette guy said. He had just come out of the surf, he was dripping wet, wearing only boardshorts. He had a towel loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Its okay." Elena said.

The brunette extended his hand, Elena allowed him to take hers and shake it. "I'm Casey. Casey Braxton."

"I'm Elena Morris." Elena replied.

"Well, Elena, I guess I'll see you around." Casey said.

Elena smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

"You owe me a hundred thousand now Ruby." Charlie laughed at her daughter as Ruby pulled a face.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back." Ruby teased, handing 100k worth of Monopoly money over to Charlie, who smiled and rolled the dice. She moved her Sumo Wrestler piece and sure enough, she landed on one of Ruby's properties.

"Aww." Brax teased his wife as she pouted. The doorbell rang and Ruby jumped up.

"I'll get it," She said, getting up and heading to the door. She opened it, and her jaw dropped.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked. Charlie appeared behind Ruby, and her facial expression changed into one of surprise and something Elena couldn't put her finger on.

"My name is Elena Morris," Elena said. "I'm your twin sister."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter.  
**

* * *

**1994.**

"It's best if we don't keep both babies." Ross Buckton said. Elsie Buckton nodded.

Fourteen year old Charlie Buckton nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "Why?"

"Because you are fourteen Charlotte," Ross said simply. "We are willing to keep one baby and adopt the other one out. Closed adoption but they can find you when you are eighteen if they want to."

"I can't adopt one out." Charlie said.

"They are products of rape," Elsie said quietly, squeezing Charlie's hand. "Do you really want two reminders of that?"

"They are my daughters regardless." Charlie replied.

"Charlotte, you don't have a choice." Ross said.

* * *

**Present Day**

Elena and Ruby stared each other.

"Charlie, how is this possible?" Ruby finally asked.

"She's your twin sister Rubes." Charlie said.

"Yeah, but how?" Ruby asked.

"Come in," Charlie said. "Take a seat in the lounge, um..."

"Elena." Elena told her.

"Elena. Take a seat in the lounge. You too Rubes." Charlie said. She waited until they had both disappeared into the lounge and slid down the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Charlie, whats going on?" Brax asked, sitting down next to Charlie.

"When Grant raped me, I got pregnant with twins," Charlie said quietly. "My parents didn't want me to have both of the babies because I was too young, so they adopted one out."

"Babe, I'm sorry." Brax said.

Charlie nodded. "I'm guessing everyone will hate me now for keeping this from them."

"Charlie, it's not your fault if you were forced by your parents to give one of them up."

"I should've fought to keep both of them." Charlie told him.

"Charlie, Rubes is wondering where you are."

Charlie and Brax looked up to see Casey, Ruby's boyfriend.

"Okay," Charlie said, standing up. "Tell her I'm coming."

"Okay." Casey said before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Ruby and Elena sat in silence, waiting for Charlie. Neither knew what to say to each other.

Elena felt awkward. She finally met her twin, yet she had no idea what to say to her.

Ruby didn't know how to feel. Not only had she been told that Charlie wasn't her sister but her mother, and now she was being told that she had a sister. A twin sister that she hadn't been told about.

Charlie walked into the lounge without Brax. He said it would be better if she talked to the girls alone.

"Elena, Ruby, I'm so sorry." Charlie said.

"Why did you give me up?" Elena asked softly.

"Elena, when I was fourteen, I was raped."

"Oh my god." Elena whispered. She didn't know what to say.

"I was forced by my parents to adopt one of you out."

"So you did want me." Elena said.

Charlie nodded. "Of course I wanted you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't know how to. I nearly lost you when you found out the truth about me being your mother and not your sister."

"Sister?" Elena asked.

"I took off for a year, staying with my aunt. My parents raised Ruby during that time and when I came back she thought of them as her parents so we thought it was best if we, um, told her I was her sister."

"Um," Ruby said, standing up. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Charlie said quietly.

Elena's phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket and read the text message.

_Lena, call me when you can. Love you heaps._

Elena smiled and typed up a reply.

_Love u too. I'll call u when I can. xoxo._

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"Amanda."

"Your adopted Mum?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Elena smiled.

"Elena, I'm really sorry. I wanted you, I really did." Charlie said.

"I always knew that I was adopted. I never knew why though. Until now." Elena said.

"I never chose between you and Ruby, it was out of my control." Charlie told her.

"I know that now." Elena replied.

"Do you have anywhere to stay Elena?" Charlie asked. "You're welcome to stay here."

"I actually didn't think of that." Elena said.

"We have a spare room," Charlie said. "You can stay as long as you want."

Elena nodded. "Thanks."

"So tell me what your favourite colour is." Charlie said, hoping to learn more about her daughter that she always wanted to know.

* * *

**Did you like it? Dislike it? Have any ideas for it? If you do, let me know in the box below :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks Mel for your help and thank you for the reviews and alerts and stuff, they make my day.  
**

* * *

**Previously on Lost And Found:**

_"We have a spare room," Charlie said. "You can stay as long as you want."_

_Elena nodded. "Thanks."_

_"So tell me what your favourite colour is." Charlie said, hoping to learn more about her daughter that she always wanted to know._

* * *

When Charlie went for her jog later that afternoon, she jogged along the beach in the hopes of seeing Ruby. She sighed when she didn't see Ruby and decided to go home, in case Ruby had gone there.

"Ruby?" Charlie asked the teenager who was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby asked her, her eyes full of tears.

"I wanted to Ruby."

"Then why didn't you?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't have a choice?" Ruby asked. "Charlie, everyone has a choice."

"Well, I didn't." Charlie said.

Ruby stood up and began pacing. "Charlie, my whole life has been a lie. First, I'm told that you are my sister! Then I'm told that I actually have a sister!" She exclaimed. "And do you know who's been lying to me? My very own mother."

"Ruby..."

"Don't!" Ruby yelled. "This is all your fault!"

"My mother only thought of you and Elena as products as rape! My parents were the ones who organised the adoption, not me, I didn't want this! Ruby, I love you, and I wish every single day that I could've raised you and Elena like I should have!"

"What do you mean they thought we were products of rape?"

"They couldn't see you like I did. I never thought of you like that." Charlie said.

"Then why didn't you try harder?"

"I tried to Ruby, I really did. I tried as hard as I could and then they took you from me."

"Then?"

"I'm sure you already know. I went to my aunty's and by the time I came back my parents had came up with the story that you were my sister. I didn't get any choice."

"Okay," Ruby said. "What's going to happen to Elena?"

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I've told her that she can stay as long as she wants."

"I'm going to go see Casey, he's gone surfing," Ruby told Charlie, standing up. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay Rubes." Charlie said. Ruby nodded and soon all Charlie could hear was the sound of the door closing.

* * *

Ruby stood on the beach, watching her boyfriend surf.

"Hey Rubes." Casey said, running up beside her and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey." Ruby said quietly.

"How are you?" Casey asked, picking up his towel and beginning to dry off.

"I don't know Case," Ruby told him. "I don't know how to feel, or what to do now."

"Elena is really nice Ruby."

"You've talked to her?" Ruby asked.

"She was on the beach before she showed up at home." Casey told Ruby.

"What?"

"We didn't talk much, I just told her my name and she told me hers."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ruby asked him.

"Because I didn't know who she was or what she was doing in the bay." Casey answered.

"She looks a lot like me." Ruby said quietly.

"I know."

"Case, this is just another big huge thing that Charlie's kept from me," Ruby said. "Most of my life I was told that Charlie was my sister, and then a few years ago I found out that she was really my mother, and now this."

"I'm sorry Rubes."

"For what?" Ruby asked. "You never lied to me my whole life. You know Case, I've always wanted a sister. I thought I did, but she turned out to be my mum, and now I have a twin," She rested her head on Casey's shoulder and he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"It's going to be okay Rubes."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked him.

:"You're strong Ruby."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, and anyone that tells you otherwise is an idiot. Okay?"

"Okay." Ruby said, leaning close to Casey's face and kissing him.

* * *

"Charlie?" Brax asked as he saw his wife crying on the couch. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"She hates me!" Charlie exclaimed hysterically.

"Ruby doesn't hate you. Neither does Elena."

"Brax, I am so stupid!" Charlie wailed.

"You are not stupid. You are beautiful and intelligent, and strong," Brax took Charlie's hands and she looked at him. "I love you and we are going to get through this."

"Ruby is never going to forgive me."

"In time, she will."

"Brax, I lied to Ruby most of her life," Charlie looked at Brax with a tear stained face. "What kind of mother does that?"

"You had no choice babe." Brax said as she cried in his shoulder.

"Yes I did, I could've stood up to my parents, I should have tried harder!" Charlie cried.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know in a review or PM.**


End file.
